Stoned into the Apocalypse
by Lovealittle343
Summary: My Dream Zombie team would be Batman, Chuck Norris, Jackie Chan, Tarzan and Will Smith... But no It get me, a Stoner and my Best Friend Tyler who is a stoner too! We will either survive this or smoke our selves to death one of the two. (This isnt really a walking dead fan fic but is loosely based around it if you like zombies though give my story a read :)!)


I stared at the television as I flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting to watch that wouldn't kill my IQ. I sighed and settled on the news since I always did enjoy keeping up with the world. I leaned back on my coach and felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I grabbed it out and saw it was text from my friend Tyler

-Leena its Tyler ill be over in an hour DONT SMOKE WITHOUT ME!

I laughed a little after reading the text me and Tyler were best friends and long time smoking buddies. He had been there the day I rolled my first blunt and he also didn't hesitate to stay and smoke it too.

I had been smoking all day which is what I normally did when I didn't have work so I was feeling pretty burned out. I hadn't seen Tyler in awhile though so i decided to stay up and wait for him. I got up off the couch and looked out the window just in time to see and ambulance whizzing by and racing down the street. I stared at it until it disappeared into the distance and all I could hear was a faint "wee woo wee woo". I snapped out of my daze and made my way to the bathroom to wipe my Cheetoo stained hands. Whenever I smoked I craved Cheetoos and could go through a whole bag in one sitting. I stood over the sink rinsing my orange off my fingertips as i looked into the mirror. I wasn't ugly I thought to my self , but I also wasn't drop dead gorgeous. I was how they say a passable woman. I had brown wavy hair that dropped past my shoulders and hazel eyes. The one thing I was proud about though was my body I always worked out in the morning and at night which for lazy stoner like me was a huge accomplishment.

After cleaning myself up a bit I walked back into my living room and plopped back down onto the couch. My eyes were beginning to get heavy and I thought since Tyler wouldn't be here for another hour I would just take a quick nap before he came. As iI laid on the couch falling asleep I could hear the faint chattering of the news casters before everything went black.

I awoke to a pounding on my door which instantly startled me awake. "LEENA ITS TYLER OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" I heard Tyler screaming as he continued his assault on my closed door. I ran over and unlocked it only to be pushed aside immediately by Tyler rushing inside and slamming the door shut behind him. "Leena do you not know how to answer a fucking phone!" Tyler yelled at me. At this point i was just waking up and completely frazzled by Tyler yelling at me since he had never raised his voice to me before. I walked over to my phone to see 32 missed phone calls from Tyler. Really 32 missed phone calls I thought what the hell is going on. I turned around and looked at him. Tyler was standing there waiting for an answer he was wearing his favorite brown sweater and as i looked down could see that his jeans were ripped and bloodied.

"Tyler WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU" I said pointing at his torn up knee caps. Tyler sighed and walked over to the couch and put his head between his knees his shaggy brown hair falling into his face. "Leena its bad out there, I thought you would know what's going on since your always glued to the news?". I shrugged my shoulders " I had passed out I must of missed the latest news report why what's wrong Tyler you look scared shitless". Tyler's eyes started shifting and the he got up and started pacing. I immediately got nervous because Tyler only paced when he was figuring out how to break the bad news to someone.

"Listen Leena the government fucked up big time….They created something dangerous. I was listening to the radio when a special report came on. Apparently all the riots that have been going on over the world weren't riots Leena but outbreaks. The government created a virus and its spreading like wildfire because there Guinea pig escaped the lab. There saying the zombies are walking the earth ZOMBIES LEENA ZOMBIES like eat your brain type fuckers!" Tyler suddenly stoped talking and stared out the window. " I thought it was joke so i turned off the radio and kept driving until all the sudden my truck hit something. I stopped suddenly and got out of the car and thats when I saw it….My truck must of split it in half but it kept moving and groaning and clawing its way towards me its guts were dragging behind it Leena. Then I heard moans in the distant and knew more were coming. I jumped into the car and drove all the way here I tripped running up your hill and cut up my need to get out of here Leena its only a matter of time before the Virus really impacts us we could be stuck here!".

I stared at Tyler registering what he was saying I then looked at the television and knew he was right. The news was flashing pictures of victims from attacks some with such savage bite marks that you could see bone. The worst was when they showed you the infected. They looked like us , If "us" had gone through meat grinders and were hungry for human flesh. I suddenly couldn't stand anymore and sat on the couch next to Tyler.

I looked at Tyler and could tell he was just as freaked out as me. " Ok we will leave and hit the road maybe we can get to one of the shelters the News is telling us to go to" Tyler nodded and we both went about grabbing a few things we thought were necessary such as snacks, clothes, water bottles and for some reason toilet paper. Right before we were about to leave i remembered the blunt and my weed and quickly ran back in and grabbed it. Tyler chuckled a bit and we both pilled into his truck. I turned on the radio and started listening to the names of nearby shelters were the government was setting up refuge for people. "Fort Gills in Santa Monica, Fort Hinders in Malibu …" I heard them rambiling on and noticed most of the sites were near the coast line. " Makes sense since i dont think these monsters can swim very well" I nodded at Tyler.

"Well fort Gills is closest to us Santa Monica is a half hour away" I said. " Fort Gills it is now spark up that blunt Leena its gonna be a bumpy ride and quite an adventure" Tyler then turned on his car and pulled out and headed down the road. I lit the blunt up and took a hit. I used to play a game we called "Who would you pick for you Zombie apocalypse team" I would always choose Batman,Chuck Norris, Tarzan, Jackie Chan and Will Smith. I never in a million years thought it would be Tyler. Life is Ironic i thought as i passed the blunt to Tyler and we got Stoned into the appocalyspe hopefully we would survive this.


End file.
